Klaine Sick Fic Collection
by winnie3913
Summary: I've written a few sick fics, and I absolutely love them! Basically, I love torturing everyone's favorite couple, Kurt and Blaine. No character deaths (I'm not that evil) or multi-chapter stories, just cute, fluffy one-shots. Pooooor Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **Okay, so this one I wrote at 2 in the morning, in bed, on my iPhone. I'm sure its absolutely full of errors, but YOLO. Ew. I just said YOLO. So, yeah, give a girl a break and dont judge me too harshly. OH. And yes, he has strep, but idk I always throw up when i get it so thats what I'm drawing from. And I get it all. The. Time._

_Okay, I'm done boring you. Happy reading!_

Kurt loved math class. As strange as that may sound, it was the only class besides Glee that he shared with Blaine. Pushing through quadratics and boring teachers didn't seem as bad when he knew he would only have to turn around for a knowing look from Blaine.

Today, however, he knew something was wrong right off the bat. Sitting down in his corner seat in the front row, he started making small talk with Mercedes about the VMA's that were on TV the night before.

When the bell rang and Blaine still wasn't there Kurt stealthily took out his cell to try to get ahold of him. Mercedes shot him a questioning look.

"Just texting Blaine.", he whispered, pointing subtly to his phone.

Mercedes glanced up at the teacher to make sure her back was turned before whispering "I think he may be sick. He seemed really quiet Friday after school."

Kurt frowned, and realized this was true. Why hadn't he thought of that sooner?

**Kurt: hey B**

**Kurt: math sucks w/ out you...are you okay?**

He dropped his phone in his lap and continued to pretend to focus on the math notes being written on the board. Just when he thought he could wait no longer and was going to send another text, he felt a small vibration in his lap.

**Blaine: sorry kurt. wish I could be there with you, really, but I'm super sick :(**

**Kurt: oh no! what's wrong?**

**Blaine: sore throat, fever, and I can't keep any thing down. It's gross. I've been feeling off all weekend, but I think i have strep. My moms working late though, so I've just been laying around all day.**

**Kurt: ack. That's no fun babe. I'm sorry :( I'll see you later this week? I'll help you get caught up in math :)**

**Blaine: k kurtie! love youu**

**Kurt: love you 2! g2g!**

For the rest of the period Kurt was bouncing his leg in anticipation. Next period was lunch, but Kurt wouldn't be going to the cafeteria, that's for sure. When the bell rang it was like being released into the promised land.

He practically trotted over to the office to sign himself out, and then made a bee line for the drugstore. He picked up ginger ale, honey lemon halls (he knew for a fact Blaine hated the cherry kind), saltines, and cool forehead compresses. He paid with his emergency credit card and drove quickly to his boyfriends house.

When he arrived, he rung the doorbell in a cheery pattern. He knew Blaine was sick, but he was in no way prepared for the sickly figure that answered the door.

It was Blaine alright, but barely. His eyes were red and swollen, he was shivering but sweaty, and _oh god_ is that _puke_ on his shirt? Kurt's eyes turned into saucers and all he could do was hug the boiling man in front of him.

Blaine croaked "Kurt, what are you doing here? It's 12 pm!"

"Baby, did you really think I was going to leave you alone to wallow in your own disease? Of course not! I'm here to take care of you!"

Blaine gave a watery smile and looked down at the bags in Kurt's hands. "What'd you bring? I'm not hungry right now, if it's food."

Even the mention of food brought a disgusted look and green tint to Blaine's face, much to Kurt's dismay. "Nope, just the essentials! Cough drops, cool compresses, saltines, and good old fashioned ginger ale!"

Blaine laughed, but then swayed a little, grasping the wall for balance and blinking slowly. Kurt took this as his cue for getting Blaine upstairs and back in his bed. "You know, I can't believe you're seeing me like this" mumbled Blaine as he gingerly climbed into bed and looked up at Kurt with huge, almost shameful eyes.

"Don't be shallow Blaine. Everyone gets sick. I for one think you look adorable anyways!", said Kurt, almost rolling his eyes.

Blaine smiled, and Kurt turned around to look for some sick day movie choices. "Hey Blaine, do you want to watch Mulan or Singing in the...oh god!"

Blaine was slightly hunched over, hand over his mouth, eyes closed and suppressing gags. He looked up to Kurt with frantic eyes and mumbled huskily "Kurt, oh god, I'm gonna be sick again." Kurt's eyes widened and he said "Okay honey this way, you're fine.", all the while half dragging him to the bathroom.

He was just in time, because in moments, hunched over the toilet and retching was the love of his life, which absolutely broke his heart. "Poor baby," he thought. Kurt thought throwing up was one of the worst things someone could experience. He just kneeled beside him and rubbed make-shift circles into his strained back. He knew Blaine was miserable, but at least he knew he wasn't alone. After he had finished and flushed, Blaine leaned back against the bath tub. Kurt scoot over next to him and grabbed his burning hand. He stroked his hair comfortingly and applied a cool gel patch to his forehead, smiling reassuringly. He realized Blaine hadn't looked him in the eye since he threw up.

"Hey," whispered Kurt, "hey babe, look at me. It's fine okay? I know you're embarrassed and all but I really don't mind. Just breathe."

Blaine slowly turned to face Kurt, and he realized his eyes were full with tears. "No, it's not! I'm mortified! You're so beautiful and you gave up your free time to watch me gag into a toilet! I know you hate stuff like that, and I'm probably getting you all sweaty, and my stomach really hurts, and..."

Kurt just grabbed his arm to help him stand up and wash his mouth out before leading him to bed. "Nonsense," he said chipperly. "You're sick, you're my boyfriend, and I love you. Now," he asked, "Mulan or Singing in the Rain?"

"Mulan." was all Blaine said. Kurt sighed and sat propped up next to him.

"What's wrong B? Still nauseous? Tell me what's hurting you." Kurt murmured while rubbing patterns into the back of Blaine's clammy hand.

"I don't feel like I'm gonna throw up any more, but the room is spinning and my stomach hurts. Also I'm freezing and my throat is killing me"

Kurt rolled off the bed, popped in Mulan, and grabbed a cough drop from the bag before handing it fondly to Blaine. "Here you go! Your throat should feel a little bit better!"

Blaine smiled small but lovingly up at Kurt, and let the lozenge dissolve on his tongue. Kurt reached over to the saltine box, but Blaine's eyes could almost convey his churning stomach. He decided he better give his boyfriends tummy a much needed situated himself under the covers, and Blaine curled his sick body in Kurt's healthy one. Blaine clutched Kurt's t-shirt and nuzzled his face into it. He blinked up and Kurt and mumbled tiredly "I love you Kurt. More than baby otters."

Kurt couldn't help but chuckle at Blaine's fever induced cuteness. Before he could think up an equally cute reply ( if that's even possible) Blaine was softly snoring while snuggled into Kurt's side.

Kurt just smiled and played with his curly hair, a luxury he didn't think he would be getting again anytime soon.

As Blaine coughed quietly, Kurt knew right then and there, that this is what love really feels like.

_**Author's Note:** Okay, definitely a bad ending. But i had to wrap it up somewhere :). So BAM! First one done! If you have any specific prompts leave them in the review! I'm really busy, but I shall try to fill them!_


	2. Bus Sick Kurt

_**Author's Note:**__Okay, this is really awkwardly written and just urgh no. But I've had it written for a week now. It's really short because I was writing it on a drive to my grandparents, and I had to keep taking breaks ever five minute to keep from pulling a Blaine if you catch my drift. So, try to enjoy, even though ew. It's bad._

* * *

If you had known Kurt his whole life, this would be a no brainer.

But Blaine, only dating Kurt for three months was absolutely clueless as to why his boyfriend was being so cold and, well, curt with him today.

He should be happy! They were in a bus on the way to perform a few states away at a carnival. Kurt was even one of the dance leads, and a head vocalist along Rachel.

"Oh god. He thinks I'm mad at him!", thought Kurt while staring out the dirty bus window. In reality, Kurt was keeping his sentences short because he was afraid if his mouth was open too long, more than words would come out.

"Kurt. I'm not kidding. Tell me what's wrong!", Blaine said in a hushed whisper. He looked around quickly to make sure no one was noticing the tension.

Kurt sighed and knew he could keep up the facade no longer. "I'm sorry I've been so quiet...it's just..."

"Just what? Spit it out Kurt!"

Kurt swallowed and continued. "I kinda get really carsick. Ever since I was little I'm in a car for longer than half an hour I get really nauseous. And it's worse in buses."

No longer hiding his pain, Kurt groaned slightly and clutched his aching stomach. Blaine immediately felt bad for questioning Kurt. They had been on the bus for over an hour and a half, poor Kurt must be absolutely miserable.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt sick? We're dating Kurt, I wanna help you feel better. Here, lay your head on me."

Blaine took off his sweatshirt and laid it on his shoulder like a pillow. Kurt kissed him on the cheek and smiled slightly before laying his head down on his boyfriend and closing his eyes. He did feel better, now that he was no longer staring out the window at the trees whipping past at a dizzying speed.

Blaine stroked the top of his head and whispered "Get some sleep, babe. Theres only about 5 or 6 hours left."

Kurt really did feel better for a while. But then the bus started down a windy road and it felt like his stomach stayed two towns back. The world was spinning much too fast behind his closed eyes, his stomach was cramping, and the smell of gasoline was giving him a splitting headache.

He moaned softly and lifted his head. Blaine, who had dozed off, opened his eyes and murmured "What's wrong? Everything okay?"

Kurt, too afraid to open his mouth just shook his head. His hand jumped to his mouth and his eyes grew wide as he started to take large but unsteady breaths.

Blaine realized what this meant, and dumped his shoes and sweater that was in a plastic bag on the floor. He handed it to Kurt just in time, who was trying to suppress gags to no avail. Kurt was just staring at the plastic bad with extreme distaste, and obviously doing everything in his power not to vomit in front of his relatively new boyfriend. Blaine grabbed his wrist softly and whispered "Just let it out, Kurt. You'll feel so much better, I promise."

Kurt was breathing deep and trying with all his might not to be sick. However the bus made a sharp turn and that was too much for his nauseous let out a low groan and gave up trying. He stuck his face in the bag and started to throw up. Blaine immediately took on the role of caring boyfriend, rubbing Kurt in the small of his back, and whispering probably nonsensical nothings into his ear. "It's okay Kurt, you're okay, hey it's fine, just let it out, everything's okay"

When Kurt was finally done he let out a pitiful moan and a tear fell from the side of his eye. Kurt tied the bag and gingerly brought it to the back row where no one was sitting. They would throw away the mess at the hotel.

As he sank down next to Kurt he whispered "You feeling any better?" To his surprise, he did a small nod. "Yeah, a little bit actually. Thanks for being so cool, I know that was probably totally gross."

"Oh hush," tutted Blaine. "You would have done the same for me. You can't help it you get carsick."

Kurt smiled and laid his head against the window, exhausted. Kurt dug into his back pack and pulled out a water bottle and pack of gum, which he handed to a very grateful Kurt. He drank a few small sips of water, and shoved a stick of gum in his mouth.

Blaine scooted over and hugged his still slightly nauseous boyfriend, laying his head on his neck. They both soon fell asleep, with no more incidents on the way there. The way back, however, was a different story.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**__Ta-da! All done! Seriously,leave a prompt in the reviews. Say Kurt or Blaine and what injure/illness/ailment you wish to impose upon them! Byeee :)_


End file.
